It's All Business
by Anonymous4nowx
Summary: "They are like a bajillion people in this world, why did I gets stuck with you?" Damon spoke, "I ask myself the same question everyday." Elena mumbled, her eyes blazing with fire, "It's all business," She sighed almost unhappily. He was a twenty two year old Hollywood star, she was a seventeen year old school girl, how did they fall in love? D/E Read and review x
1. Chapter 1 : The Accidental Encounter

Hey, new story. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

_ Chance meeting often result in great love stories._

Chapter 1

~The Accidental Encounter~

Elena Gilbert groaned for the umpteenth time that day, which seemed kind of surprising since the clock hadn't even struck eight yet. The offending sunlight made Elena close her eyes further, trying to avoid them. She clenched her quilt tightly, loving her the warmth that her bed provided her. And just then, her phone rang.

_ Tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_ That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_ Feeling.._

She moved her fingers across the thin material of her mattress before reaching her Iphone and moving her finger across the screen. Grasping onto the pink phone, Elena placed it against her ear before mumbling, "Hello?" She didn't know who it was, for her eyes were still closed.

"Elena, hey."

"Care?" Elena mumbled before snapping open her eyes, revealing those doe brown orbs that everyone swooned on. She reached for her messed up locks with her free hand as she cleared her line of sight before speaking, "Everything okay?"

"No," She heard a dry sob echo from the other side as Elena's widened. Immediately she propped herself on the bed, her head leaning against the white head board, "What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore apparently bought an engagement ring. He is most probably going to get engaged."

Elena gaped, "Did you seriously wake me up in the morning to ramble about the snob?"

"He is not a snob!" She heard Caroline's indignant voice from the other side, "It's his girlfriend."

"The botox queen?" Elena chuckled before moving her feet and plopping them on the ground. A cold shiver ran through her spine as her bare feet touched the chilly searched for her slippers, her stomach now rumbling in her hunger.

She was a growing kid.

"Yeah," Caroline muttered, "Katherine is a bitch."

"And fake."

"Yup,"

"So is your precious Damon."

"No absolutely not,"

Elena rolled her eyes as she passed through her dad's room. She flashed him a big smile, her pearly whites coming into view. Grayson's eyebrow shot upwards in question as if wondering how in the world is her daughter awake at this time?

Elena trudged a few more steps, stopping in front of her mother who was preparing the batter for the pancakes. Elena dipped her finger in it, as Miranda slapped her hand as Her daughter shot him s sheepish smile before licking the liquid off her finger. She closed her eyes momentarily, as if trying to savour the flavour before mumbling, "He is."

"No, Damon is the hottest and most precious guy on the earth. Have you ever seen his blue eyes? Their colour is that of the ocean."

"Have you seen his attitude? It's like that of a king, " Elena retorted. "And because of him, my sleep got disturbed. All the more reason to hate him,"

"Why do you hate him?" Her best friend's voice reached her ears.

Elena paused for a split second. She had multiple reasons. Most of all being how everyone flaunted over the guy. In her school, they might be a few-sane girls, who actually look at the personality of the guy rather than his appearance. He seemed to be the guy who thought money could buy everything. And much to Caroline's chagrin, his cotton candy's that he had on his arm almost every week. Which, in Elena's opinion showed how less did he respect women.

Damon and girls were a trendy topic within the paparazzi. For the past six months, He had been dating Katherine, who in Elena's opinion was the best for him.

Both were fake and bitchy.

Made for each other, she smiled smugly.

"Let's see, he is fake, doesn't respect girls, is snobby.. I have a long list you know."

Caroline sighed deeply, "Arguing with you is futile. It's not like your opinion will change anyways." Elena grinned, "You know me well."

"Oh, by the way, Bonnie, you and I are meeting at twelve thirty today. Going to go on a shopping spree,"

"What?" Elena stuttered, "Why?" It's not like she didn't like shopping, but she preferred her Sundays in bed, watching tv, on tumblr, reading books, etc. "Cuz my mood is sour and I need an outlet, so we are going. Reach my house on time, missy."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I will."

"Good, this is a tough time for me, I need my friends."

Elena laughed.

* * *

Damon Salvatore gritted his teeth in agitation as he thought about the conversation he had two days back. His fist clenched around the velvet box that contained a bright diamond ring. In ordinary circumstances, he would have been happy, proposing to the love of his life. But right now he was being forced, and it's not like he loved Katherine that much.

Besides he loved being a Bachelor.

Sure he was dating Katherine, but being a bachelor has it ups. Girls flirt with him, throw themselves at him, he is the centre of attraction. But what happens after marriage?

If only he wasn't forced to be married.

If only.

* * *

"_Damon!" Giuseppe Salvatore's voice rang through the giant mansion making the two brothers who were talking to each other, cringe and stop their current tasks. The eldest Salvatore's leather shoes plopped against the wooden floor, reverberating clicks throughout the giant house. _

_Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan shrugged, not knowing what his father was upto. "You've done it now," Giuseppe said before throwing the black magazine phe was clenching tightly in his hands. Damon's gaze travelled down as he smirked, the white words popping out as his face was chapped across the magazine cover._

_ Spotted : Damon Salvatore leaving Alison Stark's party, drunk and with girls on his arms. Talk about style. _

_And there was a picture of him, leaning against two women, who he didn't know the names of, "Damon!"_

_ "Yes, dad?" He said with a wicked grin, partly aware of what was about to happen. "You disgrace," And Damon's smile faltered, "How many times have I told you not to destroy your image? This could affect your career!" Damon rolled his eyes, cursing himself as to why he turned out to be an actor like his dad. He could have been a manager, much like Stefan, but no- he had to be an actor, right? _

_"It's not like you care about me anyway, you care about your own image." "The hell I do, and that is why it's time I take some drastic measures," _

"_Wait, what?" Stefan finally became a part of the conversation. "You are going to get married..to Katherine," Giuseppe said in a firm tone. He had thought about this for a while and had even consulted his advisors. This was for the best, or their image as well as the Salvatore studios they had created over a while can all be destroyed, and years of Giuseppe's hardwork will go in vain. He wasn't about to let that happen._

_ "What the fuck?" Damon yelled, that was unexpected. He glared at his father, "I am not going to get married, and you father..can go to hell." _

"_Listen, we can talk-" Stefan tried to negotiate, "No, he has to get married."_

_ "I won't," _

_"I'll cut you off everything, Damon. Everything. My reputation in Hollywood still stands the way it was before. I may deny doing work, but my opinions will sure as hell work. No one will give you work, " He sneered, "And I won't provide you anything from the Salvatore property too." _

_Damon didn't say a word, he just vented his anger and glared at his so called father._

* * *

The blue eyed lad's fingers hovered above his phone screen, contemplating his decisions. He had to do it, he didn't have any other option. With a sigh he pressed his thumb on the familiar name and placed the phone against his ear.

* * *

"Katherine, we need to meet."

Katherine Pierce smirked as she watched her reflection in her mirror.

Pretty. Stylish. Good hair.

She had it all, and also- Damon.

Katherine didn't want to get tied down at the moment, but he was Damon Salvatore.

He was hot and had money. And that was all Katherine Pierce needed.

With a familiar smile creeping on face, she called 'the devils' eloquently quoted by Damon of the Hollywood world, "Hello," She muttered, trying to make her voice sound different, "Reach at the Sunrise Cafe downtown at twelve. Damon Salvatore is going to propose," She immediately hung up, not wanting to be questioned.

Paparazzi just hit the jackpot.

* * *

Elena fumbled with the box that contained her fortune cookies. She moved her hand inside, before frowning as she found only one cookie. "Jeremy!" She yelled for her younger brother who moved his head up and gazed at her from the couch, his hands resting on the tv remote, "Did you eat my cookies?" Elena tried to sound threatening but as she broke the cookie, a smile encased her lips.

Love is closer than you think.

"No, " Jeremy muttered, "It was all you." Elena did not reply, her mind contemplating whether she should laugh or believe this bullshit written on white paper. She chose the former. Miranda shot her daughter a weird look before snatching the box out of her hands, "You and your cookies," She muttered, "Get a new box."

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, as she placed the cookie in her mouth. Delicious. That was the first word that popped up in her mind. Her eyes closed for a split second, but when she opened them she found herself gazing at the clock.

11.50 am

Crap. She had to leave now.

* * *

Damon pulled the strings of his hoodie once again, making the material wrap itself around Damon's head. His glares were placed on his eyes, hiding those blue orbs that the world acknowledged about. With a sigh he entered the cafe, knowing that this place was nearest to his home and less people come here. Home. If only his dad wasn't there, he would call it home. He walked towards the counter, ignoring the bells that chimed when someone entered.

"Excuse me?" He muttered, his voice a tad bit hoarse, trying not to attract attention. He didn't want the media to find out about his engagement, but he wasn't going to disappoint Katherine either. He was surprised she said yes to his proposal and he felt obligated. The least he could do is provide her is a dream proposal.

He moved the box out of his pocket and opened it. Taking the ring out, he gave it to the girl on the counter who was smiling widely. "Could you put it one of your fortune cookies? I am at the corner most table-" "Oh my god!" The girl squealed, clapping her hands making Damon wince lightly as his eyes widened, thinking she recognised him, "This is so romantic! Of course I would," Without even listening him, she went inside, the ring clutched in her hand as Damon heard her fanatasize about the diamond ring he had bought- his father had bought for Katherine.

Damon almost laughed, that sounded wrong on so many levels.

* * *

Elena walked casually. Checking the time in her watch, she found out, it had been exactly ten minutes since she had left her house. Her eyes widened with anticipation as she gazed at the small cafe that fell in the way to Caroline's house.

Figuring she had atleast half and hour to spare, she decided to enter the cafe. She bells jingled as she entered the small place. The fresh aroma of coffee filled her nose as she smiled. Walking forward, her eyes lingered on the several pastries and muffins that were on display.

Moving her hand across the line of muffins, she picked up a chocolate muffin that was lying in the free sample line. "Ah," Elena started, her hands now free, the muffin in her stomach. She reached for the two fortune cookies on the tray figuring they had been kept for sale. "Two fortune cookies and one choco frappe," She ordered as the guy on the counter nodded and typed the order in.

She handed over the two cookies two as they packed it and then, two minutes offered her the drink. Elena grinned as she held her frappe, taking in a sip of the delicious liquid, the brown package containing the cookies in her hand. She shot the guy a thankful smile before heading out.

* * *

Damon fiddled with his thumbs before Katherine placed a hand on his hand, "Everything will be okay." The guy shot her a thankful smile. She was handling the situation pretty well, which was a relief.

Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, meeting the gaze of the girl he had met in this cafe earlier that day. The girl seemed nervous as Damon stood up, wondering what was wrong.

"We lost your ring," The girl muttered in a small tone, afraid her job was at risk now. Damon's eyes widened, "What?!" That was an expensive ring andcit resembled her mother's engagement ring too!

"I am sorry sir, but a girl came and well she picked up the cookies-"She stopped in between, afraid of his reaction, "One of the guys did go-" Damon took off, he wasn't about to let a mere girl have such an expensive goddamn ring.

He watched the guy of the cafe-the uniform gave it away, moving towards left. With an exasperated sigh he turned towards right, spotting a girl right way. "Hey!" He screamed, "The girl in red!"He said, trying to elaborate.

His hoodie fell off, revealing his identity as the glasses didn't do much. They were only two to three people around who thankfully weren't interested in Damon's crises, which he was happy about.

He had to get that ring.

* * *

Elena opened the brown paper bag as she walked, her frappe leaning against the crook of her elbow as she opened the cookie.

Looking for a piece of paper, instead she out metal?! Moving the crumbs off the thing she just discovered, Elena let the cookie pieces fall on the ground.

A ring.

A diamond ring.

Holy shit.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Damon watched the girl stop as he breathed a sigh of relief. Running as fast as possible he reached the girl, "Hey, that is my ring." Damon muttered, as the girl whirled around. He watched as the girl's doe brown eyes-which were very pretty in his opinion widen, "Damon Salvatore?" She whispered as Damon reached for the ring.

And just then- Snap.

Damon's eyes widened as he stared at the paparazzi in front of them.

Damon and Elena holding a ring as the pap snapped the photo.

"Fuck." Damon cursed.

This thing just got worse.

* * *

A/N-That's it, hope you like it. Elena is a bit fun in this one, since her parents are alive and all. Thank you so much for reading, Please review, fav, follow or PM me?

Everyone is appreciated... thank you xx

Until next time,

Anonymous :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Fate

Hey,I am back. I know some of you might be disappointed that I updated this fic instead of TWG, but this chapter was already I progress, and due to my exams, I am lacking time. I'll update TWG this week though. Hope you like it :D

Some rules : • Do not post this story anywhere else, that is plain plagiarism

• Any familiarity with a story, flick-is purely coincidental.

Thank you so much for cooperating.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

Also, a big thank you to my reviewers who have supported me, thank you! Anyone has faved this, followed this, favourited it, thank you xx This chapter is for you all. Happy reading x

_ It's fate that brings two people together. It's love's job to keep them there_.

Chapter 2 : Unexpected Fate

"What-what is going on?" Elena muttered, her hand grasping the ring tightly.

What the fuck was going on?!

Damon Salvatore, the Damon Salvatore was right in front of her.

And also, they were surrounded by paparazzi. Those creepy looking people in black-they are annoying as hell.

Damon moved his hand away, before walking forward, "Stop it," He said and for the first time in her life, Elena did believe that Damon was a sensible person.

The four people surrounding the two, just backed off before moving fast. Damon immediately started moving fast too, his legs moving to and fro-"Don't leak this photo. This isn't what it looks like!" Elena's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

And the result wasn't good.

"This really isn't!" She shrieked, not wanting to come into magazines or worse, getting stampeded by people, because she was Damon's Salvatore's apparent fiancé.

The four-two bald men, ah, they are always bald men, Elena rolled her eyes. It seemed that the cliché thing was true after all. Maybe they shed their hair as they chase after movie stars? Elena didn't know, but she sure as hell didn't have the time to ponder about it as the guys started to four men started to run, "Hey!" Damon chased them too, finally attempting to run.

Only if he would have run at first.

Elena scoffed, "Lazy arse," She muttered as she started to run, trying to catch up with the people. But right in front of her, a car stopped. And Elena suddenly cursed, knowing what was about to happen.

It was like those friggin' Bond movies.

She heard Damon mutter-what she sure was profanities as both of them came to a halt, watching the four people jump in the cab and skidding off.

"You!" Elena spoke, grinding her teeth in frustration suddenly realizing how grave the situation was, "It's your entire fault!" She spoke, moving her hands-well trying too. Completely lost within the current topic, she forgot about her drink. Her hands moved as she watched her drink falling on the ground, the brown liquid oozing out.

Her drink!

Now she was pissed, "Jerk!" She heard Damon speak a stream of profanities as he took of his glares, putting it back in his pocket. Suddenly, he turned towards her.

"I am a jerk?" She suddenly heard his voice, which seemed different-well, suddenly huskier than it appeared on the big screen, "You picked up my cookie!"

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, "Was your name written on them?" Damon opened his mouth to retort, but closed it back up. He reminded her of a fish, "Ha!"

"This is not some child's play!" Damon said angrily, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "Listen," Elena paused, "It's not like..They would publish it, right?" She said in a timid voice, as if rather than asking Damon she was reassuring herself.

"You have no idea,"

Elena's face fell, before a distinct emotion grazed it, "It won't happen! It should not happen! Your dad is one of the richest people-you are,"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign of distress, "Listen, I'll see to this, okay? I'll handle it," He was assuring himself, "They know I am dating Katherine-" Suddenly realization dawned on his face, his gaze focusing back on the café where his girlfriend was sitting, "Shit," He muttered, "Listen, I'll see to it." He turned around.

He tried to.

Elena pulled his black hoodie, that was dangling down his back. Damon instantly tripped backwards, leaning partially on Elena, "The hell?!"

"Do you think I am stupid?" Elena retorted, "I want your number." She added as she let go of his hoodie, her arms now crossed across her chest. Damon frowned but nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to approach him any other way. "You are wild."

"I don't care. Number?"

"You won't give it to anyone?"

"I won't. Number?"

"Aren't you flirting?"

"Trust me, Damon. I'll never flirt with you,"

"You don't like me?!" Damon's blue eyes popped right out of his skull-well, almost. Elena rolled her eyes, "Wasn't that obvious? Geez you are dumb."If Damon wasn't sure that she won't give his number, he was sure now. This girl wasn't interested in him.

"Please don't give this number to anyone,"

"I won't," Elena grinned, "Now, number?" With a sigh Elena took out her phone, her virtual keypad open, before Damon snatched it right out of her hands, "Hey!" Damon chose to ignore her, typing the numbers vigorously.

Handing it back to her, "Give me a missed call…uhm" He said, as Elena supplied him, "Elena Gilbert," Damon nodded, before turning around. Elena watched as his hands went back to his hoodie, pulling it up.

Elena watched him go, her mind telling her to calm down, since the situation would settle down. But her heart was hampering in her chest, reminding her that this situation was far worse than it looked at that moment.

She glared at his retreating figure, her mind boggling with loads of thoughts.

She hoped nothing happened.

For her sake.

For his sake.

* * *

Damon moved his feet, finally gaining some pace. The thoughts that occurred in his mind, had practically affected him physically. He wasn't able to concentrate much. What if his dad says no? What if they weren't able to stop the news from getting published? Damn it, he didn't even know which magazine had the information. His dad would be so pissed-

Pissed.

Suddenly, Damon had what he saw in one of his cliché films-a light bulb moment. A small smirk grazed his face as an idea suddenly dawned on him.

Taking out his phone for the third time that day, he dialed a familiar number. Stefan was his manager, but Alaric was his -security manager? That's what Damon knew. He didn't know the professional term, he didn't care. Ric was there and he needed him. Stefan handled films, Alaric handled security.

"Hey Ric," He spoke, his free had reaching for the diamond ring in his pocket.

He heard him speak his name, as Damon just came straight to the point. He didn't have time to waste at the moment, "I want information on a girl named Alaina-" Damon closed his eyes for a split second concentrating, "Elena, Elena Gilbert."

_ "You know I am your security manager, not a private detective."_

"Please, I need it." Damon pleaded, "Elena Gilbert. She lives her in Mystic Falls, long brown hair, doe brown eyes, feisty as hell-"

_ "Damon you are drifting off the point."_ His friend's voice reached his ears.

"Please get her information. I'll tell you later about it, " He said, before adding, "And don't tell Stefan."

_ "It isn't something illegal, right?"_

"Nope," Damon smirked.

It was better than that.

* * *

Elena reached Caroline's threshold before knocking on the door. She debated whether she should tell Caroline and Bonnie about her encounter with Caroline's beloved superstar.

To talk about Damon or not?

Maybe she , she would.

"Hi," Elena muttered as she watched the two girls turn and look at her. Both of them flashed her a smile as they got up, "Glad you are here."Bonnie said, "Care was being insufferable."

"Hey!" Caroline muttered, her eyebrows scrunching up, "I wasn't. It's just that-he was my celebrity crush, okay?" She said, "You don't how it feels to know that he is probably getting engaged."

Mission Abort. These were the words that echoed in Elena's head. She blinked her eyes rapidly before starting to speak. Her friends were looking at her anxiously.

"Well, it's just a rumour at the moment," Elena pointed out, knowing that he was indeed proposing. Keyword being was.

His plans might have changed later on. Due to certain..instances. Although she did hope he got engaged, at least the rumour thing would come to a halt.

"You are right," Caroline smiled, "Besides, I guess it's time to get over him." She added, formulating a subtle smile, "Which means shopping."

Bonnie grinned and nodded, "Shopping cures everything." She turned towards Elena, her face scrunching up as she remembered something, "Elena did you get the job at the Grill?" Elena smiled, "Yeah," She moved her fingers through her hair, "Matt helped me."

Elena's mother had unfortunately lost her job due to retrenchment in her office. Elena never realized how important her mother's contribution was to her house and education up until them. Her dad was a famous doctor, but never did she think that it was her mom's money that worked up the house and her dad's that went for their education. But ever since, Miranda lost her job-Grayson's money went for the household chores and it was Jeremy's and Elena's future at stake. She didn't want to sound snobby, but she wanted her dreams to come true.

At least Jeremy's dreams should come true.

And for that, She needed money aka a job. And she did get one; she wanted a job in writing initially. After all, she wanted to get into London School of Journalism, but this start was good too. Besides, she loved working with Matt.

"Elena?" Caroline muttered and the girl in question snapped her eyes towards her blonde friend who was frantically waving her hand in front of her face, "Sorry," Elena whispered, before grabbing her arm. She linked her other hand with Bonnie's, "Shopping time, girls."

* * *

Damon leaned against the comfortable couch in his living room as he sipped his favourite drink-bourbon.

Lorenzo, commonly known as Enzo stood near the banister, partially leaning on it as he did the same.

"Hey do you-" Enzo was stopped short by a new comer.

"Damon, what is going on with you and the ring girl?" Stefan entered the living room, his arms lying limp against his lean body as his brows coagulated together. "Ah, Stefan," Damon muttered before standing up, "I'll explain everything."

He recalled his previous conversation with Katherine as he pictured her face full of melancholy. As if she knew he was about to propose. Maybe his dad told her about it, or maybe it was just his imagination.

Just then the door popped open as Alaric entered the living room, his leather shoes making noises as they plopped on the wooden floor. In his arms was a red file."Here," He muttered handing him the file as Damon placed his glass on the table and opened it. Damon knew Alaric was going to do it. He was pretty good at seeking information. He opened the thick file-which he was surprised at considering it had been only a few hours earlier he had told Alaric about his task.

Opening the file, he was greeted by the certain brunette-who without doubt was really pretty. If Damon wasn't that 'plan oriented' at the moment, he sure would have tried to make her fall for his charm. Her smile was really-

"Damon?" Enzo muttered, tapping his feet impatiently. Damon ignored him, scrunching up his eyebrows as he went through the file, trying to search for a certain piece of information. He smirked, when he realized he was indeed right.

"Stefan, on a scale of one to hundred, how pissed off do you think dad will be when he realizes that instead of Katherine, I married a normal middle class girl?"

* * *

Elena tripped for the umpteenth time that day. "Bloody turtles," She muttered as she realized how heavy the shopping bags actually were. She didn't shop for much, saving had been her basic motto for the past few days and will continue to be so. It was Caroline's bag that she was carrying.

With a sigh she plopped her bags on the chair in the restaurant as she leaned on the one adjacent to it. Caroline and Bonnie had gone to the restroom and they needed someone to watch over the shopping bags. Elena was the appropriate choice.

Her brown eyes travelled on the other shopping bags that lied on the other two chairs-surprised that the bags actually did occupy three chairs. It had been a tough task bringing them here. Taking out her phone, she texted Caroline,

_ I'm in Ruby Tuesday. Super hungry, come soon :D_

She clicked ok as the box indicating that her balance has been used up came up. Leaning completely against the table, Elena contemplated falling asleep. They had been shopping for the past three hours. She had almost closed her eyelids when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She muttered, without noticing the caller ID, she was lethargic at the moment.

"Elena?" She heard someone on the other side as she frowned. The voice was familiar, but she wasn't able to place it.

Pulling away from the phone, she glared at the font that appeared on the screen, indicating the name of the person who called.

Damon.

Elena cursed, the best way she could. She wasn't used to bad mouthing, never had she cursed in her life. To a certain extent at least. She had to change his name or Caroline would suspect.

"Hello?" She spoke, her ear against the cool screen.

"Elena, can we meet somewhere?"

"Huh, what?" Elena gasped, clearly not expecting such a thing, "Why?"

"Please, I need to talk to you about the article."

"Are the publishing the news?!" Elena wanted to thrash the guy, it was all his fricken fault. She had seen films or worse, news. Paparazzi hog you. And if they found that she was Damon Salvatore's apparent fiancé, they would..Elena cringed.

"Ah..not exactly, meet me and I will tell you?" Elena frowned, why was he pleading? And why was he being so diplomatic? She was about to say something but stopped short when she realized Caroline and Bonnie had entered the restaurant, "Okay, fine." She muttered before hanging up instantly. She didn't want them to find out. Besides, Caroline was after the jerk at the moment, the least she could do is not rub salt on the wound.

"Who were you talking to?" Bonnie questioned her Elena just shook her head towards the black haired girl, "Jeremy."

* * *

Katherine Pierce bit her lip in agitation. What was wrong with Damon? Giuseppe told her-well, she overheard him talking to his boys. Damon was going to propose and the paparazzi would have gotten their gossip of the month.

What went wrong?

* * *

Damon smiled as he placed his Iphone down. The black phone almost camouflaged because of the brown table.

He was sitting in his living room, alone. His previous confrontation with his friends wasn't something he liked. Stefan didn't like his idea very much-as expected, he was such a worry bug; but Enzo and Alaric agreed to it. They didn't like Katherine or the eldest Salvatore very much.

Footsteps echoed across the living room as Damon turned towards the source. Zach Salvatore grinned at his cousin as he reached for a book in the shelf, "You are all smiley," He noted before adding, "Who were you talking to?"

Damon just smirked as he raised his glass, his eyes twinkling, "Future wife."

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did. I will update The Wrong Gilbert in two days or so. I am so sorry, my finals exams are going on. One week to go, and then I'll be free-and then, more updates!

Please review or PM to tell me about your views related to this chapter. As I said, Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Have a nice day, love you all.

P.S. DO YOU THINK WE CAN REACH TWENTY REVIEWS? PLEASE !

Until next time,

Anonymous x


	3. Chapter 3 : The Deal

**Hey, here I am. I know, I was updating TWG..but here I am. Will try to update IAB..asap. Thank you for the support.**

**Luvya all, thank you for everything. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

_Hate is the start of a love story-Katherine Pierce_

**Chapter 3 : The Deal**

Damon Salvatore had a life everyone wished for.

Bullshit.

He was a very famous actor, a very successful actor. Though, initially he despised the career. Knowing how it had resulted in him and his dad being apart, he resented the idea of acting. But when he turned out to be a great actor at school and hence, had this seed of acting germinated inside of him.

But, being an actor does not mean that you have everything you wished for. He remembered the time when he was little kid and the Salvatore siblings used to hang out with their parents. Just the four of them. Times like that reminded him of what he had lost. Reminded him of how screwed up his life actually was.

When he lost his mother, he was greeted by reality. His dad did hang out with him before, but it had always been the three-Stefan, Damon and Irena, a pact that no one could break. And when the only female Salvatore died, it made him realize that his dad didn't spend much time with them. That's when he started resenting his father.

He scoffed at the thought of his _father. _He had even made a new will today. The Salvatore will clearly stated that if he didn't marry then he wouldn't be the part of the Salvatore property.

Damon scoffed, even now his father had such control over him. Even now he wasn't able to get rid of this feeling of dissatisfaction.

And people said his life was perfect.

Bullshit.

Damon Salvatore knew one thing. Money can't buy happiness, but it sure as hell can buy people. He smirked before leaning against the chair of the café casually.

Everyone had a price; Elena just needs to name hers.

He needed to piss off his father. His father was messing with his life so he would mess with his. He wanted him to marry at such a young age, so this was his payback. He would never allow a middle class girl to be a part of the rich family. But that is exactly what he would do.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was pissed off.

It was rare case scenario considering that she was the mother hen-the calm one of the group. But, in certain cases-she was pissed off. She glared at her phone the umpteenth time that day as if it was it's fault that she had to go to that god forsaken café as this point of time. She grabbed on to her jacket tighter as the cold air hit her like a slap in the face. Oh, what she would do just to lie in her bed, eating popcorn and enjoying her slumber.

She spotted the café before making a beeline towards it. The bells dinged marking her entrance for the second time that day in the same restaurant. Her eyes wandered around as she tried to catch the glimpse of the superstar everyone keeps talking about. Finding no one that she was familiar she tapped her foot impatiently, trying to release her anger in some way. A guy waved his hand and that is what caught her attention.

He looked..creepy. Now that Elena thought about it. The black hoodie had almost covered most of his face and Elena was reminded of "A" of Pretty Little Liars. She walked towards him-more like stomped, "What do you need?" She questioned him coming straight to the point.

"Hello to you to," Damon said, his tone sarcastic, "You want to have something?"

"Is this about the news? Did you stop them from actually putting that in tomorrow's newspaper?" Elena chose to ignore his question. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"No," Damon said, not telling her the truth entirely. "But I have a solution,"

"What solution?"

"Marry me."

Elena didn't react for a split second. Her mind was processing. Did this stranger actually say that? "Wha-what?" She stuttered as Damon reached for her hand, "Marry me." He repeated and closed his eyes for a second, bracing himself for anything that was coming ahead.

"Are you out of mind?" Elena screeched, whipping her hand out his hand, "You know I knew you were bad, but a psychopath, really?" She found herself muttering as she made a beeline towards the entrance of the hotel. Seconds later, she found herself gazing at the familiar street, ready to leave the current scenario. "Elena!" And a second later, her arm was whipped as she caught herself gazing at his face. She scowled and Damon's hoodie fell as Elena finally noticed he was gritting his teeth.

He was frustrated. He moved his hand and grasped her mouth before dragging her in the alley that was right beside the cafe. Elena's feet moved against the ground as she was being dragged, her face moving left to right, hoping she could escape his clutches. "Listen to me!" Damon finally said and Elena's eyes widened, thinking of the possible scenarios that can take place in a dark and dingy alley.

The result wasn't good.

She licked his palm and Damon grimaced but didn't remove it. It was the oldest trick in the book. Elena was pretty sure that if the hand wouldn't have been there at the moment, she would actually be gagging. Licking his palm was horrendous. "I am going to let go but you don't shout, okay?" Damon spoke, knowing her had to tackle this situation in a good manner. Elena just narrowed her eyes at him, "Listen to me, once. Please."

Elena's eyes lingered on the floor for a split second as she contemplated before nodding vigorously. Damon let go of her mouth, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Geez woman," Damon cringed, "Just listen to me once, okay? Once."

Elena nodded and tapped her foot impatiently, maybe it was her own curiosity getting the best of her. Besides Psycho won't let go of her anyway, "My dad-you know, Giuseppe Salvatore?" He began and Elena jiggled her head. Who didn't know him? Besides, his home town was Mystic Falls, which made him all the more popular. "Well, he didn't like my public image. I mean-with girls-" Elena smirked knowingly, "I mean, I have a girlfriend,-" Damon tried to defend himself, "And I have stopped with that stuff, but I do hang out with them and love the attention. The media tends to exaggerate that and well, I am a womanzer."

"Aren't you?"

Damon glared at her, "I was-" Elena's eyebrow rose, "Maybe slightly."

"Where do I enter this drama?"

"Well, my dad said that I had to marry someone. It would actually change my image. For god sake, he even made a document out of it which clearly states that I have to get married for at least six months or I won't receive any part of the property and moreover, due to his image in the industry-he promised that if I don't get married, he won't let me work. He would make sure I get no role."

Elena gasped, what kind of a sick freak does that? "I was about to propose to Katherine, who my father wanted to marry-"

"Don't you want to marry her?"

"I-" Damon stopped, "I don't know. We have been dating for six months, and she not exactly marriage material. Maybe in the future, but not right now." Damon spoke honestly. "And then the ring thing happened." Elena nodded, finally eager to hear what exactly was happening, "This thing struck an idea that I should marry you. That way I would piss off my dad, not marrying the girl he asked me to marry and marry some one else. Marrying at a young age, I don't like it-I don't want it. Similarly, he wouldn't want marry someone like you..a normal girl. If he thinks marrying me is going to be so easy, he needs to think again." Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, you think marrying me would piss your dad off, that is why-fuck you." Elena stopped in between, "What kind of a person do you think I am?" She all but yelled, "I am not a whore, Damon! I won't marry someone just like that...especially If that someone is _you."_ She said, her tone full of disgust and Damon was taken aback. Still he tried to be calm, "You want to attend Oxford, and your mother just lost her job, let's make a contract-"

"I don't trade my life for anything, Damon. I am not a whore. Stay away from me," Elena said as she started moving out of the alley, "As for the news, if it does get published tomorrow-I'll handle it on my own." She moved out, ignoring Damon's expression which was of disbelief.

Damon gritted his teeth, this girl was stubborn. But there was one thing at this point Damon wanted the most, and that was to piss his dad off, and he was going to do it in anyway.

Damon took out his cellphone, "Pablo," He spoke after a few seconds, "Get my car." He spoke with authority.

Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Elena kicked a pebble on the ground, imagining Damon's face on it. She scowled as she remembered their conversation that took place probably an hour ago. She had taken the long route as she needed some time to process her thoughts.

What kind of person did Damon think she was? How can someone stoop so low? She was right, Damon Salvatore was indeed a jerk and womanizer. She contemplated what she was going to tell her parents tomorrow when her parents would read the article. Stupid Damon.

She shouldn't have exited her house-her room today. And tomorrow was school. Hell, man. How was she supposed to cope up with everything.

Her exams began next month and now, this Damon had brought on a new problem. Oh, how she loathed him more now. How could Caroline love this guy?

Caroline.

What was she supposed to say to Caroline? How will she react? Will people come on her threshold to ask for autographs? She didn't want attention-how was she supposed to deal with all of this stuff?

Elena reached her home and a small smile encased her face. At least she could enjoy her slumber now. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a car in her driveway. Trying to see if their house was graced by a person, her gaze travelled towards the window of the living room. Her brown orbs widened as her pupils dilated. "Oh shit."

She increased her pace as she landed on the threshold of her house. She rang the bell, her left foot was moved up and down as she bit her lip, clearly she was nervous. The door opened as Elena breathed a sigh of relief, "Mom-"

"Elena!" Damon said with a smile on his face, "Took you long enough, babe." He grinned in her direction as Elena gave him a confused look. Damon just shot her a smirk as he bent down and gave her peck, "I missed you sweetheart."

Elena blinked once, twice. Was this really happening? Did he just kiss her? He was about to die! How dare he! "What the hell are you-"

"Elena," Miranda smiled as she watched her eldest with her so call boyfriend, "You never told us about Damon, sweetie. He is such a great lad," She said before hugging her daughter and shooting Damon a solemn smile.

"What is going on?" Elena muttered haphazardly as she tried to pry of Damon's arm of her waist. "Elena," Grayson said as she entered the room and Elena gave him a small smile, a part of her hoping that he would go all protective on her and kick Damon's ass out of her house, "You never told us that you were dating the Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, Grayson." Damon smiled, "You are embarrassing me. Elena didn't want any attention, saying that she was dating me, right, El-Bel?"

Elena's fist clenched as she wrapped her arm around Damon's waist and clenched her fingers allowing her nails to dig in his skin and Damon cringed, "Right, _Dameypoo." _She said and mentally gagged at the name. She was pretty sure that Damon was doing the same-noticing his wincing face. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to my _boyfriend _for a minute?"

"Oh, there is no need to hide it honey. We know he proposed to you yesterday, but you said no. Damon came to ask for our permission," Miranda said sweetly as she placed the plates on the dining table.

"You, what?!" Elena turned sharply towards Damon who was just grinning in satisfaction, "Babe, I approached them an hour ago. I was even afraid of Grayson-" He said, looking at the guy who just grinned. He was a bit hesitant at first and now that Elena watched her father-she was pretty sure that he was still a tad bit hesitant. Who wouldn't be? But then,

why wasn't he doing anything?

Damon grinned as he watched Elena's shocked face. He remembered their conversation a few hours ago,

_Damon took a deep breath as he stood in front of the cream door. This was it. If the girl doesn't get convinced, it's the parents you target. He rang the doorbell as he patiently waited for the door to open. Miranda opened the door expecting her daughter but instead found the rising star of Hollywood. "Damon-Damon Salvatore?" Miranda muttered as she tried to grasp reality, "Hello Ma'am." Damon said, "May I come in?"_

"_Of course!" Miranda cheered. She was a fan of his. He was a great actor, not to mention exceptionally handsome. Damon entered the house, bracing himself. He had once done a scene where he had to go and talk to the girl's parents. He recited his lines, thankfully is brain power was good. "Miranda who is it?" He heard Elena's dad voice as he stiffened for a split second._

_He had seen those scenes where the dad appears and suddenly all hell break lose. And the next minute, the guy finds himself on the receiving end of the gun, "Sir?" Damon spoke, making sure his tone was soft._

"_Damon Salvatore?" And Damon fought the urge to grin. Apparently everyone in this household knew him, "Can I talk to you both?" He said, his eyes shifting between the two as he wondered where the younger brother was. He remembered reading about him in the file too. _

_Miranda nodded vigorously, although confusion was marred on her face-somehow wondering why did such a big star graced their house with his presence, "What do you need? Soda? Water?" Damon shook his head, "I just want you to listen to me," He said politely as Grayson's eyebrows furrowed as he moved his hand in Miranda's direction who just nodded and sat on the plush couch beside her husband. Damon sat right in front of the couple._

"_I know it might seem weird, that I am here. But I want to talk to you about something-" Damon bit his tongue, "Someone-Elena." And he could feel Grayson's gaze hardening and his fists clenched. He was nervous. He needed this to happen, or else tomorrow everyone would get to know that the great Damon Salvatore was getting married. Even if the confusion is cleared tomorrow, they would know that he was indeed planning to propose and they would assume he wanted to propose to Katherine._

_Damon can't let that happen._

"_I met your daughter an year back," He started, looking at the floor-trying to escape the intense gazes of the girl in question's parents, "We met at a cafe, and well-she wasn't like the other girls," Damon said and this time he was being honest. At least the lingering feeling of lying was getting cured, to some extent. "This is what got to my attention." He said, and grinned. This time a genuine one. Normal girls would have fallen on his feet, asking him to get married to them but Elena was different. He was liking this to some extent initially, but now she was getting on his nerves._

"_She was hesitant at first and she hated my guts." Damon chuckled, years of acting had done justice to him and Miranda smiled, somehow fantasizing about her daughter's love life._

"_I won her heart," He looked up and smiled at Miranda but Grayson just stared at him with a questioning look on his face, "We started to date but she didn't want any attention. So, we kept this as a secret. She knew people would make a big deal out of this, so we dated secretly." He continued, "We have been dating for an year." He continued to lie, "And yesterday I proposed to her." He said, "We wanted your permission, I know it might be too late-but I just want you to know that I love your daughter. And I know, this is on a very short notice. But I will love her forever. I may have been a womanizer before, but Elena changed me. I assure you, I will love her. Dating Katherine was a cover up and a PR stunt, I love your daughter. Please, grant me the permission to marry her?" He looked at the two. Miranda had tears in her eyes, which Damon considered was a good sign. Grayson looked at him, Damon couldn't decipher his emotions, "Damon, she is my little girl." Damon nodded, "You break her heart, I break your face." Grayson said seriously. _

_Damon gulped and nodded, "I'll take care of her. I love her." _

"_Let her come and we'll talk about it further." Grayson finally nodded, "So, you watch football?"_

_Damon grinned and nodded._

Elena breathed in, she was hyperventilating on the inside. He told them?! She narrowed her eyes at him, "Mom, Dad, can I talk to him for a minute?" Miranda nodded and Grayson was busy watching a soccer match. Damon smiled in Miranda's direction, "She misses me." Elena forced a smile and nodded.

She pulled Damon in her room before shutting the door. Damon's gaze wandered around her room, it was cool. The bed was placed against the wall, a small teddy lying between the two pillows lying on the king size bed. On the mirror, he could see various photos around it and he smiled. Which didn't last for a long time.

"Ow!" He cringed as Elena slammed her knee, right between his legs, "Dick!" She spoke as Damon let out a groan and fell on the bed, his eyes closed for a split second. He could hear Elena fumbling around for something and as soon as he gained some strength, he opened his eyes. Only for them to close back as Elena sprayed some pepper spray in it, "Asshole! What the hell did you do?" Damon whimpered, "Bitch." He said before opening his eyes, which were burning really bad. "He moved his hands, and pulled Elena on the bed before flipping over. He was lying on the top of her. "What the fuck is going on Damon?! Can't you go and ask some one else in you whore list to marry you? Was it necessary to involve my parents?!"

"Elena I need this, I told you!" Damon said, his anger getting the best of him, "I need you to marry me! Let's sign a contract-million dollars-six months. You can go to Oxford!" He spoke as he pinned her down, both of them sinking in the mattress.

"What?" Elena stuttered, "Million dollars? You are insane! I already told you no!" She said, "Why did you involve my parents?" She whispered, her strength faltering.

"I already told you Elena. I _need _this. And I am a celebrity, don't forget this fact. I can very well make you change your mind in multiple ways, I need you to marry me!" He said, "I'll do anything to go against my dad."

"I am seventeen!"

"You'll turn eighteen next week!" Damon said, "I know everything about you," He muttered, his hand reaching to brush Elena's hair, "I can make you beg to marry me. So don't ask me to go thet re. Six months Elena, million dollars. I'll transfer them into your parents account and you can say that you have started to work. I have a home in London, you can apply to Oxford and everything settles into place."

Elena bit her lip, what was she supposed to do ? She didn't know. She could have any opportunity and she could even go to Oxford, Jeremy gets to fulfill his dream and her family's future is secure. Moreover, he had already approached her parents. What was she supposed to say to them? 'I am sorry mom, he was psychotic person who wanted to marry me?' And no matter what, the article was going to get published tomorrow. But, she wasn't about to get married to this asshole. Her dad worked hard and she could work too to fund her and Jeremy's fees. She could earn a scholarship.

"I can rip your father's job too, Elena. I can do anything, I am a celebrity. I have money." Damon said, knowing she was measuring the pros and cons. And Elena's gaze hardened, this guy was a heartless asshole.

Even for a million dollars, she wouldn't dream of marrying him. He was heartless, a dick-but she didn't have any option, did she? Damon would make sure she marries him anyway.

"Yes," She breathed, "I'll do it."

Damon grinned, "Good girl." The two of them stared into each others eyes for a split second before Elena pushed him off her. The current moment snapped her out her thoughts. Her anger was now getting the best of her. He may have heard I'll do it. But Elena never wanted to be a part of this. And the way he said, good girl. It made her feel..like a slut. Emotions were piling up inside of her, "Let's sort some conditions," Damon said as Elena snapped out of her trance.

"We can date whoever we want. I will still continue to date Katherine but in front the cameras it's you." Elena's fist clenched, she was really feeling like a whore.

"You need to attend every single function in Hollywood with me and no embarrassing me."

"No falling in love with me, or any cliché thing of that sort."

Elena laughed, "I hate you." She said bitterly. "Why?" Damon's face fell, what was wrong?

"You seriously ask, why?" Elena muttered, "First of all, initially I hated your guts because everyone fantasized over you."

Damon smirked knowingly, "Were you jealous?"

Elena laughed, "Your personality sucks. You think money buys everything, and women are nothing. The current scenario is an evidence. You are getting everything you want, Damon. But I hate you. You are breaking my parent's heart. You are a heartless bastard. "

"Well, guess what you are marrying this heartless bastard." Damon smirked, "I'll get the legal documents regarding are contract ready tomorrow." Damon said and Elena nodded, "My conditions too. Stay away from me and my family. I can date whoever I want and no one knows about this contract."

"My friends know."

Elena rolled her eyes, "My parents should not know." Damon nodded. Elena knew that if she told Caroline, she would talk about to her parents or worse within the school. As much as she loved her, she was very big chatter box. As for Bonnie, she will keep this secret but she would feel bad that Bonnie knows but Caroline didn't. She could actually picture Caroline's sad face which turns into one of anger. She couldn't risk that..

"Deal?" Damon said, offering his hand as Elena and him shook hands.

"Deal."

Elena Gilbert was a tough girl. She doesn't go without revenge. Damon Salvatore forced her to marry him, he had to pay for it.

_I'll make sure you regret marrying me, Salvatore._

**That's it. Hope you like it. Please send me PM or reviews..any question regarding the story or opnions, feel free to share. Thank you for the tremendous support. I love you all xx**

**Anonymous :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reactions

Hey, I am happy that you guys are liking the story. Thank you for the tremendous support, couldn't thank you enough for that. A fic becomes successful because of the readers and the writer. Thank you for staying faithful to your share. Thanks a ton xx

Dedicated to to those who have faved, reviewed or followed this story. Thank you x

Shoutout to my Beta, Delena and Nian..thanks a ton! xx you rock:)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything..*sighs*

It's all business.

Chapter 4 : Reactions

Elena's hand moved furiously over the piece of paper as she dragged the pencil across the thin sheet. Her hold on it tightened as she momentarily forgot about what she was writing but thought about the incident that happened a few hours ago.

Damon Salvatore.

Elena sure did hate him before but now, she loathed him. He was a sick freak who was just after her goddamn life. Flashing out of the trance, Elena blinked rapidly when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her energy had been drained. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. "Hey," She heard her dad say and she straightened herself up and dropped the pencil. It made a clattering sound as it hit the white paper and Elena looked up to gaze at her father, "Hey dad," She greeted him.

Grayson was hesitant. He wasn't sure how many times had he encountered a situation where he actually was hesitant. At the age of seventeen, his daughter was thinking about getting married. This bewildered him to no extent and at top it all angered him. He was sure that she would be happy with the money, but money is not enough. She needed love. And he wasn't sure that she was making the right choice. If he was the right choice. He wasn't Jimmy of One Tree Hill, no he was Grayson Gilbert, who probably would have throttled Damon if Miranda hadn't been there.

"How's my little girl doing?" He asked and Elena grinned. She was his little girl. She never objected to the nickname, because despite being old enough to not to be called little girl, she loved that her dad called her that. "I am okay." Elena answered, choosing her words wisely. She knew her father could see behind her façade and may realize that she was angry and rather sad than anything. She knew he was here to talk about Damon.

"So, about Damon," Grayson began as he sat on her bed gesturing Elena to join to as she let go of her chair and pushed herself against the study table before making her way towards her father. "Yeah," She said, more like whispered-she wanted this topic to end, what the hell did she know about the guy anyway?

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-" Elena stuttered, "I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, he was a celebrity and I know-" She searched through her brain, looking for the material Caroline had made her read in magazines, "What you would have said considering his image," She said as she fidgeted repeatedly. Her fingers were twisting and turning as she gazed at them in her lap. It wasn't like she was nervous about Damon, it was the fact that she had never lied to her dad. Ever.

"And yesterday he proposed," She had to carry on with the story. Damon had informed her, "And I just froze because I didn't want to hide this from you."

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked softly.

No freaking way.

"Yes,"

"Do you love him?"

Never in my wildest dreams.

"Yes,"

"Do you think he can take care of you?"

Nah, I don't need to be taken care of anyway.

"Yup." She said as she sat on her bed, crossing her legs-sitting in Indian style. "Dad, are you okay with this?"

Grayson just smiled, "I've always told you Elena. You can do what you want. I just want that to be right and you to be happy," He said as he opened his arms and Elena leaned against him, sighing. "What about your dreams?"

"Huh," Elena said, her dad caught her off guard, "You wanted to go to Oxford, right? And I saved up so-"

Elena just launched herself at her dad. Tears threatened to fall of her eyes, "Damon-" She breathed, "He is okay if I study more. I have to study more. And you shouldn't care about the money anyway," She said as she pulled away, "It's my responsibility." She said, Grayson opened his mouth to protest but his daughter cut him off.

"I love you daddy." She said, reminding herself the reason why she was doing this in the first place. She was doing this for her family, for her dad-and besides, she was getting a million dollars. Now that she didn't have an alternative to get out-which she would have done happily-she was trying to find the good in the current situation. Unfortunately, there was only one good-one million dollars.

"I love you too." Grayson said with a soft smile.

Elena just tried to smile, "Just tell him, if he breaks your heart, I break his face."

Elena laughed, "Will do."

...

It was seven am.

That was the first thing Damon noticed.

Actually, to be precise-

It was seven am when the screaming started.

"I thought you would take time dad," He said with a smirk as he sighed and got up. Setting himself in a comfortable position, leaning against the headboard he just sighed in delight.

"Damon Joseph Salvatore!"

"Geez," Damon mumbled, "I'm coming." He shouted before getting up and heading towards his cupboard, trying to search for a T-shirt.

He smirked as he finally started trudging down the stairs. His break was about to end anyway, in two weeks. So, his father couldn't do anything. In two weeks he would be a happily-a married man and off to London, he had pending projects anyway. Sometimes, he cursed himself, why did he come back in the first place?

Damon reached for the last stair as he looked at his father's face.

Maybe that was the reason he came back, "Yes, father?" He said in courteous tone.

Giuseppe flared, he was angry. If he would have been a cartoon, smoke would have been erupting from his ears and nose.

"What the fuck is this?!" Damon grinned. He looked at the cover picture of the magazine, the words, "Damon Salvatore Engaged!" Etched in yellow across the page, attracting a lot of attention. He looked at the background, his eyes catching the glimpse of his face, him holding the ring. Damn, he looked good. But he could look better, only if the camera angle-

"Damon Salvatore!"

"What dad?" Damon yelled, frustrated. It was like this was the only way he could actual say what he wanted. Sure he was trying to act, but most of it was real. He really was frustrated with his dad.

"What the fuck did you do? You get engaged to some tramp and I don't even know?!" Giuseppe roared, "You were dating Katherine, how come-"

"I love her dad," Damon said, trying to sound sincere, "I love her. You asked me to marry someone, I did get engaged to the love of my life." He was looking right into his eyes, trying to make him believe it was real.

"You are just doing this to get revenge," His father sneered and Damon laughed, "Everything doesn't revolve around you old man."

"Leave her."

"Excuse me?" Damon pretended to be offended, "I seriously didn't think you will stoop this low. Making me getting married was one thing, but making me leave the love of my life?!"

Giuseppe took a deep breath, "You really love her?" He said, and for the first time his father sounded sincere, "Yes, I do."

"I want to meet her." Giuseppe declared before he turned around and started to head towards his study, trying to analyze situation. Damon just frowned, "What is going on?" Stefan said as he entered the living room, his face contorted as he tried to rub off by massaging his eyes, "You missed the fun." Damon said simply, before turning around and shaking his head. Stefan just looked at his older brother, a frown marring his face, "What did I miss?" He just said again. But the look on Damon's face said everything.

He went ahead with the plan.

...

Elena groaned for the umpteenth time that day as he mother ranted off about how pretty she looked in the picture that was displayed on the front cover of the magazine. "Such a beautiful couple," She spoke as Elena and Jeremy rolled their eyes. Elena instantly regretting that she sat beside her mother. Clearly, shotgun was not a good option.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the school. The words Mystic High grabbing her attention as she breathed before exiting her car. Earning a few departing words from her mother and an eye roll from her brother, Elena got ready to the school. They had school from eight to twelve today. Exams were approaching and they had their last extra class today.

She just hoped that the day turns out to be okay, she didn't want people hogging her up. But, when she gazed at the amount of students gathering up outside the school-apparently to catch a glimpse of her, she let out a sound that reminded her of a dying animal.

She was indeed dying.

"Elena Gilbert!" She heard a screech as she saw a faint golden blur before Caroline stood right in front of her, Bonnie in tow, "You conniving little freak!" She said, her mind boggling between being happy for her friend or crying about her betrayal.

"Care," Elena mumbled, at loss of words herself, "Let me explain-"

"Oh, you owe a big explanation." And Elena finally realised that Bonnie was behind Elena, "Can we talk..somewhere private?" She whispered and Caroline just ignored her with a huff while Bonnie nodded.

Together, the three started to move ahead. Elena seemingly more nervous as every person's eye fixated itself on her.

...

"I love him," Elena said simply, "We started dating an year ago..and I didn't like him," She said, looking down. She had practiced this last night. She wasn't going to look into their eyes and feel the guilt welling up inside of her, "But he won my heart.." She repeated her fiance's words, "And well..he proposed, and I said yes?" The last part came out in a question as she finally waited for their answer.

"You pretended the entire time to hate him-" Caroline started, "Cause I didn't want - he didn't want me to get hate." Elena ended, giving a cliché excuse.

"I am hurt," Bonnie started and Caroline nodded before speaking, "And betrayed."

Elena closed her eyes, "But we're happy for you." Bonnie finished and Caroline grinned before launching herself at her. Elena's eyes opened at the impact, "You are not..mad?" She questioned them, kicking herself mentally because this would only give rise to a new seed of anger in their mind, "I am mad, but a shopping spree will cure that," Caroline answered truthfully, "And I know why you didn't tell me, I mean I would have popped out something out of mouth," And Elena rolled her eyes, "Didn't you love him?"

"Eh, it wasn't like he was going to end up with me." Caroline answered, "I have found a new crush-Klaus Mikaelson." She sighed deeply and Elena giggle.

"Besides, you need us now more than ever." Bonnie said as she hugged Elena.

Elena sighed; didn't she?

...

It was eleven am when her phone rang. The familiar tune of her mobile reverberated in the class and Elena just wanted to hid herself and moved down-trying not to be seen, her hands fidgeting to reach for her phone. She was about to cut the call but Mrs. Anderson, her history teacher stopped her. "Is that Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena looked at the screen and sighed, "Yes, " Murmurs erupted right at that second as Caroline shot her an excited look, "You can attend it." Elena just nodded and got up as her teacher shot her a smile-clearly she was a fan, "Hey sweetheart,"

"What the fuck do you need?" She said as she got up and stood in the corridor. She was cursing. Elena Gilbert did not curse, up until last night when such a fudged up scenario took place and all she wanted to was curse Damon into oblivion.

"Easy on the words, darling." Damon said and Elena could swear that he was smiling cheekily. "What do you need?" She sighed, knowing fighting against him would be futile, "I want you to meet my dad." And Elena's eyes widened, "Say what?"

"Meeting with my dad in one hour." Elena bit her lip, she knew it was about to come ahead but she still wasn't ready for it. He was Giuseppe Salvatore and moreover, as Damon stated he potentially hated her. "I can't." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"No, no, no," Damon said, "You have too. Your school ends at twelve pm, I'll pick you up."

"No!" Came her instant reply. The school was already treating her differently and if they see Damon, then hell will break lose. "I will be there at twelve, see you soon Sweetheart." He said and Elena wanted to thrash her phone on the ground. Her head was pounding, she was hating the looks she was receiving from all the people and now this.

Flashing her teacher a small smile, she requested her to let her go and derson happily obliged, considering she was Damon Salvatore's fiance. She was about to head towards the medical room but had a change of mind and instead found herself near the tree where she usually sat at. This tree had many memories. Her friends and she used to hang out their since the beginning. She couldn't believe senior year had arrived and they were about to leave it soon. "Hey,"

Elena looked up and finally got out of her trance, "Hey Matt." She greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Skipping biology," He answered as she sat right beside her, on the grass before the two of the leaned against the trunk, "So, I heard." He started and Elena just nodded, "Yeah,"

"He's a good guy, right?" Matt looked ar her, "Was he the reason we broke up?" He didn't want the answer to that but he couldn't stop himself. But what if the answer was too painful. "Yeah, he's a good guy, "She began, "And no he was not." She spoke, enunciating each word. She was glad that the timeline she had set didn't not clash with her relationship, "I'm glad." Matt spoke, a smile encasing his face. "So, you going to be a rich lady now, huh?"

"Shut up." Elena laughed before whacking him on the arm.

...

Damon stepped out of his limo as one of his guard opened the door for him. He could see people gathered in front of the school and he smiled warmly at them. The thing he loved the most in the world was his fans. He realized how important they were in his life and he always had a soft spot for them. He could see a brunette walk amongst the crowd and glare at him, Elena. She was one feisty woman, Damon acknowledged. And she was pretty-only if she wasn't such a stuck up bitch, he would have tried to woo her. Unfortunately for him, Elena was tough nut to crack. Didn't she realise how many girls would die to be in her place? And she demeaned him. He didn't like her one bit.

"Damon," She said and Damon for show, leaned down to peck her lips. Elena immediately hugged him, earning squeals from the girls around, "Try to kiss me once more and you won't be able to procreate," She whispered in her ear and Damon gulped, she did sound serious.

Damon opened the door for her as Elena breathed deeply before stepping inside. She shot her friends a look, who knew she was about to talk to her future father-in-law or else, they would have questioned-threatened Damon.

Elena leaned against the glass window and sighed deeply, distancing herself from Damon. She looked at her phone before wiggling her fingers across the screen as she vigorously typed making her parents know that she was going to be late.

"So," Damon said before picking up a coke can from the drinks kept in the mini fridge and offering it to her, Elena tried to smile as she took it, trying not to show that was intimidated by him or his gigantic car. She placed her satchel right beside her as she took in a sip. "Here," Damon said without further ado as he shoved a couple of papers in her hand and Elena frowned, "What is this?"

"The contract, Sherlock." Damon smiled sarcastically as Elena ignored him, her brown eyes sliding over the piece of paper.

_The following set of rules are to be followed by both, Damon Joseph Salvatore and Elena Marie Gilbert as they are about to be tied in holy matrimony for a period of six months._

_1. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are allowed to date anyone as long as it does not harm anyone's reputation and no one gets to know about their deal._

_2. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are NOT allowed to share this vital information with anyone from now on. Anyone who knew about it previously would have to keep it a secret or the person who told them would be held in account._

_3. Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are not allowed to fall in love. Any kind of emotional attachment in this deal can affect the deal and can result into severe consequences._

_4. In any case, Elena Gilbert's parents should not be made aware of the deal between the two parties._

_5. Elena Gilbert, being Damon Salvatore's wife is obliged to anything he asks her to do, as long as it does not break any of the mentioned rules._

_6. Elena Gilbert's main job is to annoy Giuseppe Richard Salvatore._

_7. Damon Salvatore is obliged to be a good husband and a good son-in-law for this brief period and has to be cooperative._

_8. The couple is supposed to get married on June 22nd up until 22nd of December 2014._

_9. Damon Salvatore has to pay 167, 000 dollars every month, in order to pay Elena Gilbert the said amount, that is one million dollars._

_10. If any one the above mentioned rules is broken, Elena Gilbert would have to return an amount of two million to Damon Salvatore while Damon Salvatore has to pay Elena Gilbert twice the promised amount, depending on the person who breaks it. ._

_Signatures_

_Damon Salvatore_

_Elena Marie Gilbert_

"Has to do anything Damon Salvatore asks her to?" Elena shrieked before whacking Damon on the head with her bag, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Geez woman," Damon said, rubbing his head, "You are violent. Should have written something about that in the there,"

"How do you get to decide the rules?" She looked at his messy signature beside his name, "I am not signing this."

"You have to," Damon just smirked as he got himself comfortable on the plush seat, "One call and your father loses his job," He said simply and Elena looked at him, horrified, "You-you can't do that! It's against the rules! You have to be a good son-in law and co-cooperative. "She spoke, "Rules aren't valid yet, you haven't signed the paper."

"I-Damon how can you be so cruel? " She gazed at the said weakly as she gazed at the Parker pen that had been shoved in her hand. She saw a brief emotion flicker in Damon's eyes but she couldn't really decipher what it was, "Just sign the damn papers."

"No," Elena said sternly, "You can make me do...anything?" She said in a whisper, "Who knows what kind of things.." She cringed at the thought and Damon caught hold of her arm, "Do you really think I am that kind of a guy?" He said, his anger getting the best of him.

"Using girls for your bodily purpose or for trying to make me do something I totally despise?" Elena questioned sardonically, "Yes, I do." She said and Damon's hold tightened on her arm. "It hurts," She said, her voice suddenly small as if afraid that Damon would attack her. The ghings she spoke seemed to hit his nerve.

Damon immediately pulled away, "You shouldn't believe everything you read." Elena just ignored him, rubbing her arm instead, "Look, I won't do anything like that, okay?" He said, his tone soft, "I promise."

Elena scoffed, "Give me a reason why I should trust you."

"Because I am giving you money, and moreover the reason why I had this entered was just because of my reputation and to make sure you act properly in front of everyone. Besides, I did mention a rule that I have to be a good husband, yeah?"

Elena took a deep breath as she looked at the pros and cons of the situation, would she be able to make Damon regret the decision of marrying her when he can ask her anything to do? But he did have to be a good husband, right? The rules didn't mention anything about her being a nice wife. Then again, she didn't have a choice.

"Can I trust you?"

"Just sign the damn papers." Damon spoke, his gaze away from Elena's.

With a sigh she signed the document before handing it back to Damon, who just smirked in victory and Elena wanted to wipe it off his face. "We're getting married on my birthday which is next week," She said as she recalled the rules. She had forgotten about it. Damn it! She had been so caught with the other rules forgot the most important one.

"Yes," Damon said, "Don't worry, I talked to your parents, you just need to confront them once..a bit of conviction and boom! We're married!" He said as he moved his hands in the air, "We'll be moving to London,"

"What?" Elena processed the new information, "I can't move to Londo-"

"Where's Oxford Elena?"Damon questioned her and Elena rolled her eyes, "But didn't want to go so soon!" She said and Damon just smirked, "We'll be having our honeymoon there," He said with a smirk, "My home is there,"

"My home is here!"

"Elena Gilbert, a wife belongs with her husband!" He screeched and Elena glared daggers at him, "It's only six months," He said, "Your term starts in September and the admissions open a month prior. You have to stay there. " He declared and Elena nodded, but on the inside she wanted to crumble this guy. He was trying to control her life. She had wanted to be there but Damon controlling her life, even made her trip to London crummy, "Fine," She sneered, "But you will explain it to my parents. I hope my dad shoots you," She declared and Damon laughed.

"You are such a girl."

"That I am," Elena declared, "What's your excuse, Diana?" She spoke, sarcasm dripping down her words.

Damon's eyes darkened, "Diana?'

"You are acting like a pampered girl, " Elena spoke, "Might as well call you one."

She smiled at him and Damon clenched his fists. Elena merely grinned, she has to be wife-nice wife, not a part of the equation. "Be nice to me, it's an order." He said, his voice harsh.

"See, a girl." Elena laughed, "Taking help of a document to stop me," She giggled as Damon's eyes narrowed, "Fine, be a bitch. You are doing this deliberately, aren't you?" And Elena laughed. Egotistic freak, every guy's ego is the most important thing to them. Elena knew how to use it. "Nah, it comes naturally."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but the car stopped. With a sigh he got out, pulling his black coat closer to his chest. Elena knew what he was about to do, so she just go ready. Damon reached to open the door but Elena opened it as soon as he came before the door. She opened it before, causing it to ram right into Damon as he groaned before clutching his lower part in pain, "Oops, sorry." She batted her eyes, "Now, who do I have to meet?" She said.

"My dad," Damon breathed in after two minutes. This girl was going to pay later on. He was about to retort something else before he saw a familiar pink car in his driveway, "And Katherine."

"The botox queen?" Elena said sarcastically, trying to cover up her nervousness. Now that she thought about it, this task wasn't going to be easy. A loud scream echoed throughout the mansion as Elena looked at Damon wide eyed. Partly surprised about the size of the mansion while another half horrified at the scream that just reached her ears.

Damon cringed before defending his girlfriend, "She is not a botox queen."

"Whatever makes your day, jerk."

"Mind your tongue, bitch."

That's it..hope you liked it. PM me or review and send your views...Thank you for the support..luvya all xx

Until next time,

Anonymous x


	5. Chapter 5 : Little White Lies

**Hey, sup guys?**

**How's life? I know I am late….but this is a long chapter? I am glad you guys are liking the story, hope you love this too. Ty for the constant support..together we will jump over hundreds haha :P**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything ( searches for a drug for Julie Plec :P)**

**SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA , DELENA AND NIAN TY XX**

_Tips for meeting the parents : NEVER lie._

**Chapter 5 : Little White Lies.**

Elena just rolled her eyes, trying to control the urge of spewing out a sarcastic comment out of her mouth. The two standing in front of the mansion, turned to look at each other, their faces imitating the emotions that were filled inside them. Elena just glared at him while he just shrugged before sighing and taking something out of his pocket, "Here," He said as he gave her a ring, which eerily resembled his mother's ring. He wasn't about to give that to her. Elena just stared at the diamond ring, her eyes wide.

The ring had a circle full of white diamonds, which glittered under the sunlight. Elena would have gasped in delight and her tears would have been dropping down her face by now if the situation had been different. But now, staring at the ring only brought disgust to her. The situation was vile, "Will you wear it?" Damon said his fatigue clear. On getting no response, he just grabbed her hand and thrusted the ring forward as he made Elena wear the ornament.

Elena snapped at the contact before taking back her hand and glaring at him. She just moved her head and started to head forward, "Are you crazy? No reaction? Beautiful ring or some shit like that?" Damon sighed as he walked behind her.

"Crazy bitch," Damon muttered to himself as they stopped right in front of the big gate. He could swear he heard her mutter some profanities, but shrugged it off as he grabbed her hand. Elena's hair whipped around with her head as she looked at the conjoined hands before shoving her sharp nails in his hand, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Like I said, crazy bitch."

…

Elena braced herself as she stepped inside the mansion. Her mouth popped open, forming an 'o' as she gazed at the beautiful home. 'Salvatore Boarding House' as Damon had mentioned was indeed really beautiful. The wooden furnish was amazing and as she gazed at the book shelf that was somewhat far off but it didn't harbor the feeling of excitement that was welling up inside of her. "Damon Salvatore!" She heard a shriek and immediately caught herself looking at the actress, who she now realized looked far more pretty onscreen than she looked off-screen. Nevertheless, she did manage to look prettier than her. Elena suddenly felt out of place as she glared at the two lovers in quarrel, in their posh clothes and she felt outdated as she stared at Katherine's black dress and compared it to her red top and jeans. "Damon!" She heard her shriek again and instinctively moved away from the mentioned person as if trying to protect herself.

What she saw coming was Katherine, trying to yell at Damon.

What actually happened was a lamp being flung from the other side as Damon crouched down and Elena grinned, trying to enjoy the show-the previous insecurities forgotten as she tried to shrug it off as a silly thought, "Katherine, listen to me!"

"You sick bastard!" She heard her screech as she now flung her heel, which Elena was pretty sure belonged to a luxury brand. She let out a giggle as she watched Damon cower behind the couch, the fireplace highlighting his features-which were confusion and desperate, "You are going to get married!" And Elena immediately took out her own shoe as she watched Katherine flung a pillow at him, "Hit him, hard!" She screamed as she threw the sneaker in his direction, which hit the side of his head and Elena laughed aloud. This guy deserved that. He forced her to marry her. He deserved that! Damon glared at the brunette, before flinging the gold pillow that was right beside him at her. Elena gasped, ready to hit Damon with the other shoe when-

"You are the bitch you stole my Damey!" Katherine shouted as she pulled Elena's hair and Elena just shrieked, "Crazy bitch," Kat whispered, "Let go!" She said flinging her arms, ready to smack the brunette with the blue sneaker that had in her right hand, "You gave her the ring!" Katherine said, tightening her hold as Elena choked lightly before hitting her face with the shoe, her right hand fixated in it.

"Oomph!"

"Bitch!"

"Midget!" Damon just groaned before heading towards the pair, trying to avoid a cat fight which had undoubtedly started.

"What is going on?" They heard a roar and the three looked up, catching Giuseppe Salvatore's not so red face. Elena felt Katherine's hold loosen as she stared at the legendary actor, her eyes blinking repeatedly. She failed to notice another figure behind him, who was noticing her intently. Elena straightened up as Damon smirked, this situation was perfect he thought to himself.

Elena waved her right hand, the sole of her shoe in front of Giuseppe's face, "Hi." She mumbled before her eyes widened, as she stared at her shoe. She immediately placed it behind her back as she heard a faint giggle. She found herself staring into deep green eyes who were mocking her. The guy laughed loudly, attracting a bit of attention as Elena realized that she knew him from somewhere. Steven? The name resonated in her head, before she shook her head and came down to the name, Stefan.

Yes, Stefan.

She didn't know the two were brothers? She had come across Stefan's face quite a couple of times in E-News, but she still wasn't familiar with the fact that he hailed from the Salvatore family. She watched him smirk lightly and she just blushed in realization before he gaze fixated on the bright red face of the legendary actor.

Yeah, she did manage to annoy Giuseppe Salvatore.

...

"Elena, I love you," Damon said as she got out of the bathroom and he found himself on the receiving end of a very deathly glare, "The introduction was epic!" Elena just rolled her eyes as she walked forward and picked up a cushion that was kept on the couch right in front of the bed and threw it on his face, "Ow!"

"I made a fool out of myself!" Damon picked up the pillow that was on his king size bed as he threw that towards Elena. It hit the latter straight in the face, "That was the exact point!"

"You-" Elena ran, her hand clutching the other part of the pair that had been fetched from the bed as she attacked him, hitting him repeatedly, "Elena!" She felt him thrashing back, and she found herself living the fifteenth year of her life, where she was just a kid. They were indeed acting like kids, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't murder him-for obvious reasons, but now that she thought about it-maybe murdering in an alley won't be noticed? She settled for the alternative. "You are dating a psycho!"

"That psycho is prettier than you!"

"This point doesn't really help Damon!"

"Are you kids done?" She heard a voice behind her, though she couldn't place it. Whipping her head around, she noticed the youngest Salvatore standing in the door way.

She tried to smile but felt a pillow at the back of her head. She flashed Stefan a small smile before turning her head around and kicked Damon in the shins. She had decided that getting her tone dirty wasn't the answer to this question. She will try not to swear, she won't change her because of this bad guy, which was turning out to be quite difficult, since for the first time in her life she wanted to curse a person into oblivion. She could hear Damon groan behind her but she just turned back, "Stefan, right?"

The guy looked amused, at least that was what Elena figured out, "I'm Elena." And Damon scoffed behind her, "Can't you act this sophisticated in front of me?" Elena looked towards her right, coming face to face with the actor, "Now, with monkeys you need to act like a monkey." She simply stated earning a laugh from the new comer, "I like her."

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah," He tried to shrug it off. "Where is dad?"He asked, a smirk starting to form on his face as Stefan just shook his head dejectedly, "You shouldn't do this, Damon."

"See!" Elena moved her hands, exaggerating her point, "Even Stefan agrees! You mister, forced me into-" Damon's eyes glared right into Elena's as if daring her to say the rest of the statement, "marrying you."

…

"Wait, forced?" Stefan enquired and Damon whined, that was not the part he was supposed to catch.

Elena nodded, tapping her foot impatiently, "Forced."

"Wait, Damon-" Stefan began, "You can't do this to her." Damon just shrugged it off, "She signed the contract." He stated smugly before heading out of the door, "First stop, Katherine. Second, dad."

Stefan looked at Elena, his eyes full of sympathy as he caught hold of the girl's fallen face, "I am sorry." He said and Elena just looked at him, her eyes rolled, "Don't worry." A sad expression dominated her face, "I kind of expected that." She said before stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, "Katherine, eh?"

"You don't like her either."

"Of course I don't," Elena scoffed, "She doesn't seem like a good person besides the b***, twenty minutes ago, grabbed my hair because I stole her Damey!" She laughed at the last word and Stefan shook his head, "I don't like her either. She is just after my brother for money," He stated, "That's what I think."

"I am glad, at least in this house-there is a person I can get along with."

"Don't worry, I am in London, too."

"Really?" Elena laughed, "That just made my day!" A scream resonated through the corridor as Elena and Stefan stared at each other, "Katherine."

...

"Babe, just listen to me once?" Damon pleaded as he stood on the threshold of the bedroom. Katherine's back was turned to him and unbeknownst to the guy, Katherine was smiling-through the pretend tears of course. It was going the way she planned. Damon would leave the bitch, just to be with her.

"Can't I just go home?" She heard a female whine and her insides lit up with fire, "You brought her here?" She whipped her head around, catching sight of the brunette in her doorway along with the younger Salvatore. "You-"

"You what huh?" Elena stepped forward, her hands crossed, "I tolerated you once, okay? Don't expect me to that again!" She all but yelled and Stefan and Damon were ready to physically pull them apart. Katherine glared at the brunette, who unfortunately for her wasn't intimidated by her. Elena grew up with her brother and father, her mother made sure of adding the feminine factor to her life while her dad and brother were responsible for the masculine factor. She couldn't be happier about it.

"Listen," Damon looked at the two before turning to meet a set of brown eyes, "I need to tell her." And Elena nodded, "I won't say a word." She had sort of accepted her fate, which just saddened her inside. She was being okay on the outside, but on the inside her insecurities and her fears were kicking in as she realised the intensity of the situation. Six months with this bitch, without her parents. The only positive side of this situation was perhaps Oxford and one million dollars, but still tears tended to fill her eyes as she realised how her life will change and how she was supposed to be bound to this guy. He was repulsive. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact that he wasn't that much of a psycho. She was afraid-

afraid how her parents will go through with this situation. How would they react when they found out that their daughter got her heart broken? Will she be able to suffice that guilt? Alas, she didn't know the answer to that question. But she did know one thing - She wasn't going to let this weakness be showcased in front of Damon. She wanted Damon to admit it that it was a mistake marrying Elena. She was strong. And she will make Damon lose in his own game. And she will move on-

with two million dollars. Damon Salvatore will regret marrying her, she was sure about it. She just wanted to strangle that guy to death, "I want to see it," She heard a voice as Elena snapped out of her trance. "The document is in the car that Pablo would have dropped at Ric's home by now." She heard Damon answer and Katherine sighed deeply, "I won't lose you, Damon, right?" She said in a light breath.

If there was anything Katherine was aware of is the fact that Damon's hatred for Giuseppe, surpassed every sort of feeling that he ever went through. He hated his father. As far as the actress knew, he started hating him since the day his mother died. When he didn't come home for days and it was Damon who had to look after Stefan. When he started to give his work more priority and started favouring Damon, expressing his dislike for his eldest son. Their relationship became sourer.

And if she needed Damon- she needed to support him. She leaned forward, hugging the lad as she rested her head against his chest. She might be dating Damon for money, after all-who wouldn't? Money buys everything, right? But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the perks of dating a hotshot. He was nice and handsome, not a bad combo. She almost felt like smirking towards Elena-but she knew the latter won't care so she shrugged it off, "Six months," She mumbled, as if trying to ask him a question in the most innocent manner she could.

"Six months," Damon said with an affirmative nod as Elena just sighed, counting the days in her head as well. As for Damon, he was glad. Katherine was the first girl he had dated for such a long a time. He wasn't sure what it was-but he could call it infatuation. He was sure about one fact-it sure wasn't love, Otherwise, he wouldn't have hesitated in marrying Katherine or escaping his playboy ways he still loved. He might just be getting there, he didn't know. When you grow up without a mother, you don't know anything about love. Honestly, all he knew about it was because of his movies. It wasn't love, that was his ultimate conclusion. But he wasn't about to let go of it. Perhaps, in the future.

But not now.

"Damon! Stefan!" A voice resonated in the room as Elena's body stiffened.

Giuseppe Salvatore's turn now.  
...

"How long have you two known each other?" Giuseppe leaned against the plush chair and Elena instantly was reminded of the chair she often looked at and wanted when she was Revenge. He was like Victoria Grayson.

Giuseppe's eyebrow rose.

A very masculine version of Victoria Grayson.

She hesitated for a second, expecting Damon to answer that question, "14 months." She said. A part of was wondering what made her choose the number '14'. But the thinking got clogged when Damon spoke, "One year."

Elena closed her eyes, creases crowding her forehead, they were going to get busted. And then, Damon would make her life hell. In normal situations, Elena would have been starstruck and would have tried to approach Giuseppe with the problem, but over these two days-she was aware of the fact that nothing could surpass Damon's hatred towards his father.

And if she failed him-

Judging by the glare, she would be dead. Oh, yeah. That is why she wanted Damon to say that he wanted to get rid of her. That way, she would actually defeat the cocky man and get the money. The least good out of this situation was the money, and she was getting it. After all, now she didn't have the opportunity to neglect and if she was getting married, she would take the money. It won't go in vain.

"We started dating about an year ago, we met four months prior though." Damon said with a smile as he gripped Elena's hand, and squeezed it just to attract Giuseppe's attention-which he was successful in. "Two months prior." Elena shot Damon a glare, "You suck at math." She mumbled under her breath.

"You really love her?" Elena was sure that despite the strict facade the guy was showcasing, he was happy for his son. Or maybe, it was just her.

She wasn't sure.

"Yes, dad, I do." He said and was ready to bring his ready to kiss the back of it as Elena's eyes widened. Luckily for her, Giuseppe turned around that split second, facing the fireplace as Elena stomped her foot on Damon's foot.

Nothing happened.

He smirked.

He had the audacity to smirk. Elena sighed deeply before kicking him in the shins, as much as she could while standing right beside him, "You sure?"

"Yes dad," Damon breathed as he hopped lightly, "I am willing to do anything for her." He said, " Even go through pain." He looked at the brunette who smiled sarcastically.

"Elena, is it?" And Elena looked up, suddenly conscious. She suddenly wished that Stefan should have been around, the only person she was comfortable with at the moment but unfortunately, he himself was with Katherine in the other room.

"Yes, sir." She said, as she felt Damon relax the minute his father turned around and clasp her hand, "I think you need to be made familiar with how you need to act in front of people."

Elena nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Learn how to behave in public," He added, "I don't think you know how to do that. So, please make yourself of our level. We don't want you to jeopardize are image." And Elena nodded, a sad expression dawning her face as the realisation kicked in, she was getting humiliated.

"Dad," Damon reprimanded, trying to keep up with the facade, "I know you love her, Damon. But she needs to learn."

Awkward silence ensued.

"What about Katherine?" Giuseppe let out, he really did like the girl. She was the one that suited in their world, not a mere middle class girl.

"It was -for publicity," Damon said and he could swear that Katherine had rolled her eyes when she heard this statement, "We were dating in secret."

"I still believe Katherine is a better suited person," The guy spoke and Elena just gritted her teeth. No wonder, Damon was spoiled.

It was all in the genetics.

"I don't think so," Damon said with a smirk as Giuseppe started to head towards the door, wanting a glass of bourbon desperately, "I want to talk to Elena, alone."

...

Elena Gilbert was nervous.

They were several situations in life, where you are nervous. And this feeling was not good.  
"Giuseppe," She started,

"_Start off with his name. He will be furious." _Giuseppe looked at her sharply.

"I mean Mr. Salvatore."

_"But don't exceed the limits, my dad-might as well take some action there and then."_

"You love my son?"

"I do."

"Are you ready to sign a prenup?"

_"Give him the impression that you are after my money."_

"About that sir, I-" Elena stuttered, this wasn't her, was it? But she had to do it anyway. Damon had made it clear that they were indeed getting married. Giuseppe wanted him to get married, if not to Elena-then to someone else, perhaps Katherine. The idea did seem appealing, but she knew that did not stop Damon's threatening hand that on her life.

The best way to get out of this relationship was-either making Damon denying the marriage, or making Giuseppe regret the idea of getting his son married as soon as possible and get away with the money. It won't stop the heartbreak her parent's would go through when they discover how Elena got her heart broken apparently, but it surely did lessen her time in hell. She could go to Oxford and lead a happy life, Damon-free life.

"I don't think I am willing to do that." She said finally, waiting for the harsh words she anticipated to be thrown at her any moment, "I see. You are one of the whores."

"Excuse me?" Elena had always been a fan of Hollywood, not in the extreme sense where she knew the birth date and the hospital of the actor, but she was familiar with a few things. And that familiarity had resulted in some sort of respect for the legendary actor.

Which crumbled that moment.

"I am not a whore," Elena gritted out, "For a life you need to be financially secure, I am just making sure of that. I love him," She said, and a part of her wondered how it came out in flow, maybe she was getting used to the idea of having Damon as her husband or perhaps lying. Definitely lying, "And you can't stop that sir."

"You really think that?"

"I know that." Elena let out and huffed lightly before turning around and making an exit.

_"Make sure you make a dramatic exit. Challenge his ego."  
_

He called me a whore, Damon." Elena said as she leaned on the bed, Damon sitting on the couch right in front of her as he moved his finger across the screen of his phone, "That means he hates you." He smirked in victory.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Damon." Stefan said, making his presence know. He felt silly. He often felt like he was the older brother, the actual brother's thinking worse than a four year old. "Again, who asked for your opinion?"

Elena just rolled her eyes, "He's a lost cause Stefan." She said, a part of her happy that Katherine had to go for her pending shopping trip and Giuseppe was in his room. At least she could speak about this topic openly. She reached for the hot mug of coffee-made by the personal chef and taking a sip from it. She suddenly felt like a rich heiress, "Gee Elena, you are full of light."

"That I am," She grinned sarcastically before watching him get up, "Where are you going?"  
"Already being a clinging wife, huh?" Damon spoke, his eyes full of amusement, "I am going to get the car out. It's six in the evening, I need to drop you."

Elena got a up, a frown marring her face, "You will?"

"I am your fiancé, right?"

"Fake fiancé." Elena corrected but Damon rolled his eyes before escaping the room.  
"He's not a bad guy, Elena." Stefan spoke softly and Elena looked at the chair where he sat, "Could have fooled me."

"The hatred he feels for my father," Stefan took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Honestly, he didn't know why he was talking about his private life with Elena, but he felt the need to justify Damon-he was his brother after all and Elena seemed trust worthy, "He was always close to mom and when she died, dad sorta abandoned us and focused all his attention towards work. It had happened before, but at that point it felt as if-"

"He didn't care for your mom." Elena finished for him, the intensity of the situation, "I am sorry for what you guys had to go through, Stefan." She said and she meant it, "But that doesn't give him the right to jump into my life and ruin it." She said before getting up as she heard the loud honk of Damon's Bentley, "Your dad lost his wife too. He might be mean, but people show grief in different manners. He cut himself off. Damon's taking this a bit too far. He should focus on making his image better; not trying to get fake married to a girl. He should make his dad understand. "She finished before giving him a small smile and Stefan nodded before speaking,

"My father threatened to ruin his career and ruin his life." And Elena cringed, what kind of father did that, nevertheless,

"I was never meant to be a part of this situation Damon, though. I am being forced. The only thing I am grateful for is that fact that he is not a psychopath."

Stefan chuckled softly before nodding.

Damon was lucky.

Stefan knew that fact. Damon might not acknowledge this in the beginning and it might just be pure luck, but this girl was like one in a million. She had melancholy hidden in her eyes, but she wanted to make Damon pay. Maybe this is what Damon needed in his life-someone putting him on track. He might be a good person but he needed to be serious and realise that they are things more important than his relationship with his dad. She might just be what he needs.

Might.

But that was only his observation.

"Do you want to kill me?!" Elena screeched as Damon just grinned before pushing the gear box forward, a grin sliding on his face as with his other hand he twisted the steering wheel.  
"Yes," Damon said, his tone genuine and Elena just glared at him before launching her hands on the steering wheel, "Slow down!"

"I like annoying you."

"Jerk," Elena said through her gritted teeth and Damon just shrugged, "Bitch," The girl huffed and then took a deep breath, "Why are you doing this Damon?" She said, crossing her arms lightly as Damon slowed the car down, trying to talk to her, "Do what?"

"Do you hate your dad that much?"

Damon gritted his teeth, "You don't know a thing so it's better if you keep your mouth shut." He said his tone vehement and Elena knew she hit a sour spot, but she couldn't let go of the anger that was pulsating inside her, "Well because of your daddy issue, why the hell am I suffering?"

Damon turned sharply towards her as the car came to a halt, Elena realising that they had reach her home, "You are suffering because your luck is bad. If only you hadn't picked up that cookie that day. Now you bear Elena. Your fucking fault."

Elena just gritted her teeth, "You are hopeless!" She screeched before opening the door of the white car and started walking on the small stone path that led to her house, her bag hung around her neck. She was caught off guard when a sudden yank made her whip her head and a pair of lips reached for hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt a bright flash of light towards her left before she closed them, her mouth not parting once as she felt his lips. She didn't want that. With a soft push, she pulled away-ready to throttle him when he spoke, "Your parents are watching." He said, nodding towards the windows of her home from where Miranda was peeking out and pulling her husband, just to glance at the scene.

"Paps too." Elena just narrowed her eyes, "Jerk." She just mumbled, that was the best she could come up with. She didn't want to turn her language to turn filthy because of him. It had happened before, but not again. Well, not until desperate times arise. For now, it was just a jerk.

Damon just smirked in victory, "Bitch."

God, was it bad that she was actually reminded of Dean and Sam during that situation? Ignoring the intensity of the current scenario she was actually thinking about Supernatural.

"Hug back."

Elena huffed before reluctantly, wrapping her arms around him.

Thinking about Supernatural was better though.

Way better.

...

Elena sighed against her English book for the umpteenth time that day. Thoughts filled her mind as she tried to concentrate, her lips turning to form a pout as the frustration kicked in that she indeed going to get married and perhaps, failed.

She didn't want that.

She was tired, utterly exhausted. But yet, here she was studying-a thing she should have done by now, only if it wasn't for Damon. Her eyes shifted across the room, catching a glimpse of the magazine that her mother had literally fangirled not a long ago, happy that her daughter had graced the cover. Or how, her picture was being flashed on E-News or TMZ. She sighed before reaching for it, the front words catching her attention as she chuckled dryly.

Flipping across the pages, she came across what she needed.

_Damon Salvatore engaged! Many people did expect this to happen post him buying an engagement ring. What people didn't expect was him marrying a subtle normal girl rather than his much famous girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. Yes, you heard it right! Apparently that Datherine pair has hit a dead end and Damon is ready to move on. The lucky girl named Elena Gilbert is on the receiving side of that beautiful diamond studded ring.A shocker, right? We reckon we might just find girls buying pints of ice cream off the street today as they beloved heartthrob is ready to walk down the aisle along with the girl of his dreams. On the other, Datherine and Katherine's fans seemed to be livid and have a couple of questions that need to be answered. We have the same questions. Did Damon cheat on Katherine? How long has Delena been dating? When will the wedding take place? We sure hope we find the answers soon._

Elena just scoffed, lucky girl? She flung the magazine, causing it to hit the floor and produce an utterly soft thud.

She glared at the ring on her finger as if it was the reason she was suffering. Every cell in her body told her to pull it off and show it away.

But she couldn't.

Because of the contract.

Because she was getting married to a stranger.

To a jerk.

She often dreamed of a fantasy, just like every girl. Marrying the guy of your dreams but now, it was getting crumbled.

Because of that jerk.

She pulled her knees forward, the book long gone as she leaned her head against them; she was getting married to a stranger. She was breaking her parent's heart.

A traitorous tear leaked down her cheek and that was all she needed before the torrential downpour began.

...

Damon sighed as he entered his room. It was eleven, yet he found himself tired. He smirked ironically, knowing the reason why he took this vacation in the first place was because he needed a break but apparently he couldn't catch one.

He started to move towards his cupboard, ready to get rid of the black shirt that clung tightly to his body when,

"Damon, we need to talk."

Damon smirked, now they were talking business.

"You need something, Dad?"

**That's it, hope you guys like it! 12 pgs..whoosh ..summer vacations are coming! So wohoo..more time for writing. Thank you for the tremendous support, love you all so very much. I am sorry I was kinda late, new session beginning and all..besides IPL is a factor too..any cricket fan around? :P**

**Two more episodes of TVD **

**Damon will perhaps die..I know they will bring him back eventually, but I don't want him to die. Is it bad of me to want Elena to die instead?**

**Luvya all, **

**Until Next time, **

**Anonymous x**


End file.
